Contemporary dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub for storing dishes during the implementation of a wash cycle within the tub for cleaning of the stored dishes. A reuse tank may be provided to store liquid captured from the tub during a previous wash/rinse phase of the wash cycle. The stored liquid may be used in the same or subsequent wash cycles.